Imprisoned in memories
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Carlisle miluje Edwarda. On jeho bohužel ne... Upozornění: slash


**Imprisoned in memories**

Carlisle se houpal na židli, nohy měl položené na stole a nepřítomně zíral na bílý strop. Ruce měl založené na hrudi.

Vzdáleně slyšel, že ho volá Esme, ale nevěnoval tomu pražádnou pozornost. Neměl náladu rozebírat s ní své pocity. Nechtěl s ní vůbec mluvit. S nikým nechtěl mluvit. S nikým jen… s ním.

Povzdechl si. Přejel si konečky prstů po ledovém čele a protřel si oči. Proti své vůli se nořil do propasti vlastních vzpomínek. Celá staletí zážitků a chvil, z nichž některé by nejraději vymazal z paměti. Byly jako otevřená rána, do které mu někdo sype sůl, aby ji udělal ještě bolestivější, než byla dosud.

Cítil se stokrát osamělejší než za posledních osmdesát let dohromady. Odešel mu. Podruhé v životě, ale tentokrát zřejmě definitivně. Neměl důvod se vracet. Už ne.

Doufal, že ho teď neposlouchá. Že neslyší jeho zmatené myšlenky, kterým vévodila zoufalá prosba v jeho návrat. Beznadějná víra, že to bude zase takové, jako dřív. Víra jednoho zamilovaného srdce, které s nadějí očekává den, kdy bude jeho láska konečně opětována.

On sám už v to nevěřil. Snad jen někde v koutky duše, bál se to přiznat. Byl realista. Věděl, že teď, když odešel, už nemá smysl v cokoli doufat. Byl pryč.

Ale i kdyby se vrátil… Nic by se nezměnilo.

_Co to jenom způsobilo,_

_Že tě láska bolí,_

_Že tvé srdce ledové_

_Na kousky se drolí…_

Rychlým krokem se proplétal mezi masami lidí. Byli všude, leželi na zemi, opírali se zády o stěny, ti silní stáli. Ve vzduchu se mísily bolestné steny nemocných a pro všechny zřetelný, pro něj však přímo hmatatelný pach smrti.

Nervózně si prohrábl blonďaté vlasy a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Nikdo si jeho gesta nevšiml. Všichni byli příliš zaujati sami sebou. Lékaři, ve stejném bílém plášti, jako měl on, bezradně pobíhali mezi pacienty, přes ústa roušku. Taky takovou měl, třebaže on žádnou nepotřeboval.

V obrovské místnosti, která se kvůli spoustě lidí jakoby smrskla, si ho nikdo nevšímal. Byl prostě jen další lékař, který nevěděl kam dřív. Ani jeho zjevná krása a jemné rysy nikoho neupoutaly. Na to nebyl čas.

Znovu se rozhlédl a v duchu zajásal. Konečně našel, co hledal. Bez zaváhání přešel k jednomu z mála lůžek a stanul vedle něj, aby se mohl podívat na jejího majitele.

Byl to chlapec, ne víc než sedmnáctiletý. Jeho tvář byla bledá a pokrytá krůpějemi potu, přesto však byla až neobvykle krásná. Dolní ret měl rozkousaný do krve a oči pevně zavřené. Třásl se zimnicí a mělce oddechoval. Vypadalo to, že mu už moc času nezbývá.

Carlisle ho vzal za ruku a zlehka mu stiskl prsty. Chlapec se pohnul a otevřel oči. Byť byly jindy zářivě zelené, dnes je měl zastřené a jakoby skryté za jemným závojem. V pohledu, který upřel na staršího muže, se mu zračila němá prosba a touha ještě neodcházet, ještě žít, alespoň chvíli. Carlisle mu z očí odhrnul tlustý pramen bronzově hnědých vlasů a prsty mu přejel po čele.

„Neboj se," zašeptal chraplavě. „Já ti pomůžu."

Chlapec se na něj děkovně podíval a z posledních sil se smutně pousmál. Vzápětí upadl do bezvědomí.

Carlisle se obezřetně rozhlédl po ostatních lékařích. Nikdo mu nevěnoval pohled, všichni měli plné ruce práce s umírajícími, i těmi, kterým se ještě dalo pomoci. Uklidněn opatrně vzal chlapce do náruče a odnesl směrem k márnici.

Kdyby byl schopný něco takového vnímat, řekl by, že je tam přinejmenším chladno. Jemu však takové věci problémy nedělaly, na rozdíl od mladíka v jeho náruči. Tomu během pár chvilek zmodraly rty a tvář zbledla ještě více než předtím. Párkrát sebou škubnul, zřejmě pod vlivem nějaké noční můry.

Carlisle něco konejšivě zabroukal a znovu ho pohladil po čele. Chlapec se okamžitě uklidnil.

„Kudy?" Bezradně se točil dokola a pokoušel se najít nějakou únikovou cestu. Zrak mu padl na okno. To byla nejspíše jeho jediná možnost. Pracně ho otevřel a i se svým pacientem vylezl na střechu, aby se co nejrychleji dostal do svého bytu.

Neptal se, jestli je to správné, nebo jestli má právo to udělat. Musel.

***

Nebylo možné utajit před ním své city. Ne když bydleli tolik let pod jednou střechou. Ne když ho to k němu táhlo každým dnem víc a víc. Ne když Edward dokázal číst jeho myšlenky.

Když na to Edward přišel, nezlobil se, ani se neptal. Byl smutný. Na několik dlouhých dní se zavřel ve svém pokoji, vyhýbal se svému zachránci, jak jen to šlo. Trvalo dlouho, než se s tím smířil a dokázal předstírat, že se nic neděje, a pokud ano, on nemá o ničem ani tušení.

Přesto to na něm Carlisle poznal. Vyčítal si to. Byla to jeho vina. Neměl na něj myslet, neměl na něj myslet jinak než jako na syna a spřízněnou duši. Ale tenhle chlapec v sobě měl něco, co všechny lidi nutilo, aby ho milovali. A nejenom lidi.

Všechno se změnilo. Jejich vztah už nebyl tak upřímný jako kdysi. Nedokázali už spolu mluvit jako dřív. A tak jednoho dne chlapec oznámil, že odchází.

„Promiň, Carlisle, ale potřebuju teď být nějakou dobu sám."

Jenom přikývl. Nemihl mu v tom bránit, nemohl mu to zakázat. A dobře to věděl.

„Vrátíš se?"

„Ano, snad. Myslím, že se určitě nevidíme naposledy."

Povzbudivě se usmál a krátce staršího muže objal. Pak ho pustil a odstoupil na dva kroky od něj.

„Tak… zatím ahoj." Vesele mu zamával, otočil se k němu zády a bez jediného ohlédnutí odešel.

Carlisle se svezl na kolena, obličej skrytý v dlaních. A kdyby mohl, plakal by pro zlomené srdce a ztracenou naději.

***

Jeho naděje se ovšem znovu navrátila jednoho chmurného podzimního dne o několik let později. Seděl zrovna ve své pracovně, kde poslední dobou trávil většinu času, když se domem rozlehl Esmin zvučný hlas.

„Carlisle, Edward se vrátil!"

„Co?" Překvapeně zvedl hlavu z desky stolu. Doslova každou sekundu celých několik let od jeho odchodu čekal na tento okamžik, doufal v něj. A teď byl tady. V jeho domě, nejspíš jen pár metrů od něj. Byl zpět. Vrátil se k němu…

Rychle vyběhl z pracovny a málem vrazil do Esme. „Kde je?"

„Tady jsem," ozval se těsně za ním ten sametový hlas, o kterém si myslel, že už ho nikdy neuslyší.

Carlisle se otočil. Stál sotva na metr od něj, krásnější než kdy dřív. Měl pocit, že ten pohled snad nevydrží. Topil se v těch očích barvy medu, které ho strašily v bezesných nocích, nikdo ho nemohl zachránit. A on ani nechtěl.

„Edwarde…" vydechl jeho jméno, hlas se mu zlomil. „Jsi tady."

„Ano." Edward přikývl a lehce se usmál. Přistoupil k němu a přátelsky mu stiskl rameno. „Vrátil jsem se."

„Chyběl jsi mi." Carlisle ho pevně objal.

„Mně se po vás taky stýskalo. Asi nejsem schopný žít sám… Musel jsem se vrátit."

Carlisle ho pustil a poplácal ho po zádech. „Jsem rád, že jsi tady."

„Já taky," souhlasil Edward a mávl rukou do prostoru kolem sebe. „Protože jenom tady a jenom s vámi dvěma," kývl hlavou na něj a Esme, „je doma…"

_Vzpomínky tě vězní_

_Nedovolí spát_

_Stejně jako bez něj_

_Nemůžeš se smát…_

Ano. Tehdy to byla pravda, tím si byl jistý. Ale stačilo dalších pár let, aby zatoužil po novém domově, s někým jiným. Stačilo jediné setkání, jediný pohled, aby se celý jeho svět obrátil vzhůru nohama. Stačilo, aby potkal ji.

Bella… Byla obyčejná. Smrtelnice. Dlouhé vlasy a velké oči. Nebylo na ní nic zvláštního. Tak proč se do ní Edward musel zamilovat? Proč ho musela omámit a připoutat k sobě natolik silně, že s ní odešel? Proč ona? Proč, proč, proč?

Snad by i mlátil hlavou do zdi, kdyby věřil, že mu to nějak pomůže. Kdyby jen mohl něco udělat… zbavit se toho trápení. Ale nešlo to. Byl bezmocný, odsouzen k takřka nekonečnému životu plného bolesti. Rodové prokletí…

Carlisle si protřel oči, pálily ho, ale neplakal. Upíři neumí plakat…

Pamatoval si, když Edward poprvé přivedl svou přítelkyni k nim domů. Tenkrát ho nenapadlo, že je to vážné, pokládal to za nějaké chvilkové poblouznění. Ještě netušil, jak to skončí. Nevěděl, jak se jí povedlo pobláznit Edwardovi hlavu. Vždyť co měla a on ne? Byla člověk…

Připravila ho o všechno. O blízkého přítele, o někoho, kdo mu rozuměl, o lásku, o Edwarda. Ale nevzala mu naději. Jednoho dne Bella zemře a Edward zůstane sám. A Carlisle bude trpělivě čekat s náručí otevřenou, aby ho utěšil, až se to stane. Třeba ještě přijde jeho chvíle…


End file.
